A Different Fairy tale!
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: After the tragic death of his parents Natsu is adopted into the Massive Dragneel Corporation and thrust into a lavish lifestyle, how will the Pink haired teen handle all the un-suspected responsibilities? Not to mention the news of his engagement to a Fiery Red head Princess. Potential Lemons later, see other pairings inside.


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE.**

* * *

**So this is a Fairy Tail story with a similar story to an Anime called Princess Lover, but since there will be no mention of any characters from Princess lover I won't categorize this as a crossover...unless I get warnings XP. This is just for people who have seen Princess Lover and point out the Similarities**

* * *

**PLOT:**

**After the tragic death of his parents Natsu is adopted into the Massive Dragneel Corporation and thrust into a lavish lifestyle, how will the Pink haired teen handle all the un-suspected responsibilities? Not to mention the news of his engagement to a Fiery Red head Princess.**

* * *

**So this will be a...**

**Natsu X Erza (Major)**

**Lucy X Loke **

**Gray X Juvia**

**Gajeel X Levy**

**Elfman X Evergreen**

**Yukino X Sting**

* * *

**Make sure to leave loads of reviews :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Small World**

* * *

An average height Pinkie spiked haired teen male, he wore a plain white long sleeve shirt with the top two buttons open and the sleeves rolled up, black Formal pants and shoes. _"Mom, Dad...Why didn't you tell me about this guy" _he thinks looking at a picture he found online of the man who adopted him, it was only after doing research on the Elderly man that he found he was his Grandson. _"Igneel Dragneel" _he sighs, the man had light pink hair like Natsu and his mother, he had a seasoned look which was expected considering the man was 74 but looked younger than most people his age. Natsu learned that his mother ran away from home at a young age to marry his father against Igneel's wishes which was why Natsu has had no contact with the man until yesterday when he was told the news of his adoption. _"I don't like this...sudden grandfather" _he glares stuffing the photo into his pocket before touching the tombstone "I'll come by tomorrow" he says sadly before placing his helmet on before seeing a rather Extravagant carriage being pulled by horses fly past the grave followed by hooligans with guns. "I'm already are late so I guess I should help" he smirks hopping on his scooter and speeding off, as he played catch up the jeep filled with guys had managed to pull up beside the carriage and one grabs the door and rips it off throwing it onto the road as Natsu is forced to swerve to dodge the incoming debris.

They pull up again ant get a good look at the passenger who happens to be a busty chest teen girl with long scarlet hair with was smooth and silky. She wore a cream Blouse and A Black skirt, she had tights that showed her curvy legs, she has Cream white skin and Chocolate Brown eyes. "Lads we have a winner" the bandana and shades wearing one grins, despite the commotion the red head remained cool and well composed as if she was used to situations like this.

"Don't worry my lady as long as I Alfred am here you have nothing to fear" the elderly butler says as he drives the carriage as fast as possible.

Suddenly the sound of a motor bike pulls up on the opposite side of the carriage gaining the attention of the men in the car and the Red head in the carriage "Hey there" Natsu smiles before extending his hand into the carriage window "I'm Natsu" he grins and the Red head smiles slightly shaking his hand.

"Erza Scarlet" the Red head replies calmly and politely "How can I help you Mr Natsu?" she asks and he laughs.

"Well actually I was hoping to help you" he says rubbing the back of his helmet "Are you OK in there?" he asks.

"A little chilly" she smirks pointing to the Hooligan's and the missing door "And I have a headache" she adds and he nods.

"It was a nice door" he says making light conversation "I had a good look at it as it almost knocked me off my bike" he says playing it cool.

"Hey!" one of the Hooligans yells angrily "Stop ignoring us!" he demands and Natsu sighs.

"Don't worry I'll deal with them" he says confidently and Erza smiles watching the Pink haired teen Drive around to the Hooligan's and Hopping off his moving bike causing it to crash "Aw I loved that bike" he pouts dodging an incoming haymaker "You think you're tough picking on a Girl with guns?" he asks with a glare as he swings a right hook dislodging the jaw of the guy who swung first however he is hit in the back with a pipe which causes him to fall over.

"I'll teach you to mess with the Scarlet family!" the butler Alfred declares as he jumps into the Jeep beside Natsu and began attacking the men, as a result the driver rammed into the carriage causing one of the back wheels to come off and Erza is sent flying into the open gap holding onto the frame.

"Don't worry" Natsu says jumping onto the bonnet of the jeep to the Roof of the carriage just in time as she lost her grip and he dashed to grab her wrist "Don't worry I promise not to let go!" he declares.

Erza wasn't sure if it was his serious expression or his declaration but his action caused a light shade of pink to form on her cheeks however with another ram of the jeep she loses her grip and is sent flying out of the carriage and cliff. She closed her eyes showing a bit of fear however her eyes open when she feels the warm grip of Natsu who kept true to his word and never let go as the two swung majestically in the air gazing into eachother eyes the world around them sparkling as time slowed.

"Don't worry" Natsu says pulling her close to his chest positioning himself to take the fall and cushion her landing with his body, the two fall into the trees and the Jeep stops.

"Well that's them done in" the driver whistles as Alfred sits in the Passenger seat "Ah!" the driver says pulling a gun on the Older man "You shouldn't let your guard down" he smirks.

"I always thought I could protect the Scarlet family" Alfred "Now that I have failed there is only death left for me" he says and the Driver grins.

"Then allow me to fufill your request" he says about to pull the trigger however Alfred quickly removes the Slide and barrel of the gun "What!"

"For your actions today the punishment for you is death!" Alfred declares and the man lets out a massive scream followed by silence.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes to see an orange sky caused by a setting sun "Ouch!" he winces sitting up, seeing a hole in the Trees with a few broken branches "Must have cushioned our fall" he says sitting back feeling his right hand grip something firm yet soft "Hmm" he gives a gentle squeeze hearing a moan stifle out as he looks down to see a still unconscious Erza he quickly stands up as her eyes flutter open "Oh your awake" he says playing innocent.

"Hmm" she nods extending her hand delicately indicating him to help her up which at first he is oblivious to, but after a slight tilt of her head he jumps to attention slightly with an 'Oh' expressing as he gently cups her hand and helps her up "Any idea where we are?" she asks.

"Not really" he replies "But if we follow the path it has to lead somewhere" he states "Right?" he asks a bit more unsurely and Erza smiles before putting on a serious expression.

"I don't like the idea of travelling with a guy who takes advantage of girls who are hurt or unconscious" she says confusing the Pink haired teen she then places her hand over the breast he touched which causes him to blush.

"Sorry it was an accident!" he says defensively "I didn't mean it I swear" he says and she pouts before smirking.

"OK I guess I'll believe you" she says leaning close to his face "Do you like big breasts?" she asks "I mean do most men like them?" she clarifies.

"Um I guess it depends on the man" Natsu replies scratching his cheek awkwardly looking away _"I personally like yours" _he blushes having no intention of saying that part allowed. "So we should get moving before it gets dark" he suggests and Erza Nods walking beside the man casually glancing at him. "W-Whats up?" he asks trying not to feel embarrassed by her gaze. Despite his calm and cool manner earlier he is quite shy around girls.

"I was wondering how come you were so quick to risk your life for a stranger?" she asks her hands behind her back enjoying the walk since she usually is stuck with either Alfred or hundreds of bodyguards.

"Well I guess because I can't overlook someone who is in danger" he says with a small smile "Just the way I was raised I guess" he adds thinking of his Mum and Dad.

"I see well you are a good person" she says with a sincere smile "Reckless but good" she adds and he laughs.

"That's true" he says and the two share a laugh, they find themselves outside of the forest and soon tracking up the road to where they fell. "My bike" he says jogging to his Scooter, after examining it he turns the key an it coughs back into life.

"Is your scooter alright?" Erza asks slightly worried since she believes it's her fault all this happened but has yet to show it.

"Yeah it's actually better than I thought it would be" Natsu smirks as the two continue to walk as he pushes his scooter along. After about 3 minutes they come to the crash site where a white limo and her butler standing outside it, he spots them and begins waving.

"Lady Scarlet we are late and need to get going!" he yells and she nods.

"Thank you for saving me" she says and Natsu closes eyes grinning.

"Its fine i'm glad you are alright" he replies, his eyes widen when he feels her lips touch his left cheek but before he can flinch back her right hand is on his right cheek to hold him in place.

"A suitable reward" she smirks before walking off "Goodbye Natsu" she gives him a sincere smile before getting in the limo, Alfred closes the door giving the pink haired teen a glare before getting in the other side.

The limo drives off and Natsu feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he takes it out and his eyes widen when he sees the 14 missed calls and 10 voice messages. "Damn it I forgot" he says hopping on his scooter and driving off.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In an expensive looking old styled room a maid hangs up the Vintage telephone she was using to call Natsu "Sorry master he is still not answering" she says and the older man sighs "Shall I try again?" she asks and he shakes his head.

"No I'm sure he'll get here soon" Igneel says dismissing the maid "That boy is just like his mother" he sighs looking at the old photo of his and his 7 year old daughter and future mother of Natsu "I feel slightly nervous" he says.

"I'm sure you're just procrastinating as usual Igneel" a man says entering the room.

"Francis Scarlet" Igneel says , Francis is the 38 year old father of Erza Scarlet, like his daughter he has bright red hair, it's neat and medium length, dressed in a formal black suit with a Red Handkerchief and Red Tie with the Scarlet crest on it. The Crest consisted of crossed Swords and a 'Scarlet' Rose between the blades. "Francis" Igneel looks to the man "Tired of the party already?" he asks with a small smirk.

"You know me" Francis says with a shrug "My Daughter just contacted me saying she was on her way after an altercation involving a 'nice young man named Natsu'" he explains causing Igneel to laugh.

"So she likes him?" Igneel asks and Francis gives a small nod "That's good I'll gauge his reaction before telling him" he adds "But you should return to the party" Igneel says standing up "I'll go and greet my Grandson in person in person" he says and Francis cringes at the thought of rejoining the party but nods leaving the room. Igneel steps into the elevator having a strong assumption to here Natsu was.

In the main lobby Natsu was being held back by three security guards. "I keep telling you I am here to see Igneel Dragneel!" he protests managing to give the three full grown men a hard time at restraining him. "Just let him know Natsu is here" he adds.

"We need to see verification for such a meet sir" one of them reply managing to hold Natsu's arms behind his back using a cable tie to bind them "And without one we can't let you pass" he adds, Natsu's actions are the cause of his arrest.

"Hold it" the deep tone of Igneel halts the security guards who turn around with a gasp "That man is the honoured guest" he says and the sudden shock and realizing of arresting their new boss causes one of the manlier looking Security guards to faint with a high pitch meep noise.

"Mr Dragneel" Natsu says and Igneel sighs as the two walk towards the elevator.

"Can't you call me Grandpa?" Igneel asks and Natsu shakes his head.

"Feels to weird" Natsu says scratching his chin "How about 'Grandfather'?" he suggests and with a sigh Igneel nods "Grandfather...about my parents deaths" he begins "It wasn't an accident was it...they were murdered" he says looking down as the elevator opens at their floor.

"It seems...likely" Igneel says "The Dragneel group has many enemies so perhaps they tracked you down in an attempt to hurt me" he explains "If you find the people responsible what will you do?" he asks.

"I'll kill them" Natsu says coldly with an anger expression "I will avenge them" he adds and Igneel stops.

"And then what?" he asks raising his voice "You will become a target in someone else's vendetta and the cycle of hatred doesn't get broken" he explains.

"Do you even care that your own daughter is dead!?" Natsu snaps at the elderly man "I mean what you adopt me to stroke so unfulfilled fantasy of us being like real family" he continues "It takes more than blood to be that" he finishes crossing his arms.

"I see" Igneel says "Very well however before you make plans you should gather some allies" he states and Natsu's arms fall back to his sides "And for the record your all I have left in this world" he turns around and begins to walk leaving Natsu a little stunned by those last words "Why are you so filthy?" he asks and looks Natsu's appearance.

"I rescued someone" Natsu says nonchalantly and Igneel laughs realizing this was what young Erza meant by 'Altercation' "Well you're here now and the party has already started" he explains "It's for you" he adds "So my allies can meet my new son" he finishes and Natsu nods.

"Should I change?" Natsu asks dusting himself a little and Igneel shakes his head, Igneel turns to face the boy.

"No for now go in as you are" he says "It will make a stronger impression" he explains and Natsu nods, they walk into a room as the lights die down and all the people turn to the only light which is on Igneel "Sorry for the delay but the guest of honour has arrived causing a few people to clap happily, without knowing it Natsu is now the target of many people due to his new last name Dragneel since many want to get on Igneel's good side. As a new spotlight shines on the teen there is a brief silence followed by a few whispers surprised to see Igneel's Grandchild in such a state "For give his appearance" Igneel says "He got like this rescuing someone" he explains "Who was it that you rescued?" he asks holding the microphone at Natsu's face.

"I girl named Erza Scarlet" he says recalling the name, this causes many stunned gasps to form in the hall followed by a round of applause for the teen.

"Ha!" Igneel laughs pretending to be surprised "To think you'd rescued Princess Scarlet which made you late" he chuckles and Natsu's eyes widen. "As suspected from the Dragneel successor" he adds.

"She's a Princess!" he yells away from the microphone "Successor!" he adds surprised further as he stumbles at all this information setting in...However a single piece stuck out of today's events _"I groped royalty" _he pales. After coming back to the party cleaned up and dressed in a suit under orders to mingle with the guests of the party who where more than willing to converse with the new heir to the Dragneel group.

"Wow I still can't believe you rescued Princess Erza" a man says shaking Natsu's hand making the teen feel awkward "You know I have a son about your age perhaps you can become friends?" he suggests.

"That would be nice...I guess" Natsu smiles awkwardly, some other people vying for his attention, when suddenly Francis comes from out of nowhere.

"Well now perhaps I could borrow young master Igneel for a moment" Francis says in a tone that slips past Natsu but the other pick up on it and disperse but keep an eye on the Pink haired teen. "I'm Richard Scarlet" he says shaking the boy's hand.

"Are you Erza's Father?" he asks and Francis nods immediately seeing while Erza liked him "How is she?" he adds.

"Yes I am her father and she is fine" he says "Thank you for helping her" he adds "But right now i'd like for you to meet my younger Daughter Wendy Marvell" he says and a small petite girl comes from behind her father. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Dressed in a rather expensive looking dress she gives a small curtsey to Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Wendy I'm Natsu Dragneel" he says bending down to shake her hand which she happily shakes. Natsu still felt weird saying Dragneel despite introducing himself many times as such already.

"I know who you are" she smiles "After all this whole party is for you" she adds and Natsu gives her a smile.

"Anyway Wendy go and mingle with some of your future classmates" Francis says and Wendy nods leaving the two alone "So tell me what do you think of Erza?" he asks and Natsu gives a puzzled look.

"I can't really give an opinion" he replies "I mean she's pretty and full of self confidence" he adds and Francis nods with a small smile. Soon after Francis excuses himself and Natsu is once again bombarded by people trying to get in good with his grandfather so Natsu ducks out to the balcony for some peace and quiet. _"Is this all I have to look forward to" _he wonders to himself feeling surrounded by fake smiles and people who will stab him in the back _"I should just leave I mean there's nothing for me hear"_ he finishes as he feels a tap on the shoulder, he turns around and is greeted by a familiar red head. "...Princess" he says with a small smirk "You look...lovely" he says noticing her strapless dress which stopped above her ankles, she also had her hair up which showed her beautiful neck.

"Thank you" she says giving him a little spin "You look handsome yourself hero boy" she says and he blushes lightly at the nickname. "If I had known this is where you where coming I would have offered a lift" she says and he laughs.

"Limo's aren't my thing" he says "I prefer Motorbikes to cars" he adds "I met your father not too long ago" he states "He seems like a good man" he says and she nods "Although I find it weird that a king would be hear" he says and she laughs lightly... "_God she has a pretty laugh" _he thinks with a smile.

"My Grandfather is king" she explains and he nods "And I'm the heir not my father" she adds confusing him "You see my sister Wendy is my half sister since my father re-married after my mom died" she explains.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Natsu says understanding how it felt to lose a mother.

"My Father married a foreign woman and as a result he lost his title as heir to the throne" she finishes explaining as Igneel and Francis watch from afar.

"They are a cute couple" Francis says and the two walk towards the two conversing teens.

"Are you sure though?" Igneel asks "She'll lose her title" he says and Francis looks at the elder man.

"I don't want my daughter near that throne" Francis says and they reach the balcony and Igneel coughs to gain the Teens attention which had been on the city skyline.

"Grandfather, Father" the two say simultaneously and then stare at each other "Whats up?" Natsu asks and Francis steps forward.

"I'm glad we got you two alone" he begins "Erza I would like to inform you that Master Igneel has consented" he says and Erza blushes confusing Natsu.

"Consented to what?" Natsu asks looking at Erza who looks away still blushing "Someone tell me please" he begs and Igneel smirks.

"Natsu allow me to introduce you to Princess Erza Scarlet...your fiancée" Igneel says and Natsu's eyes widen.

"Fiancée!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is the Pilot chapter for this story, as I said I'm not sure to categorize this as a Crossover since it will be different from the main plot of Princess Lover but if you guys think it should then let me know.**

**Leave loads of reviews and Fav's if you want to see this continue**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
